Snowbound: Swan Part II
by transmutejun
Summary: Mark, Jason and Princess go on vacation together at a ski resort... but things really heat up!
1. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**A/N This story began in Snowbound: Swan, Part I. If you want to read the entire story, go back and read that first. If you just want the smut, then keep going. ;-)**_

88888

Mark reached out and enfolded me in his arms as we met in a passionate kiss. His hands roamed my body, moving up and down my curves. I ran my fingers over his chest, his arms, his back. I couldn't stop touching him. I didn't think I'd ever have enough. The sensation of his bare skin pressing against mine was exhilarating, and addicting. I wanted more… I needed more.

Then Mark reached behind my back, to undo my bra. At least, he tried… he couldn't quite seem to get it. As his fingers fumbled with the catch, I giggled softly and reached back to help him.

As the undergarment was released, he stepped back, letting it slip through his fingers, to fall onto the floor.

His face held a look of wonder as he gazed at my breasts. I was starting to feel a little self-conscious, but it was obvious that I was being admired, and that helped me overcome my instinctive shyness.

"Oh, Princess…" he breathed, "I could never have imagined this…" and he reverently traced a finger across my bosom, and down to a nipple. Gently, he reached out and cupped my breasts in his palms.

I couldn't help the pink that colored my cheeks, when I realized that I was _literally_ in Mark's hands now.

My knees began to buckle, as I was overcome with the sensations coursing through my body, but Mark caught me and lovingly laid me down on the bed. I stared at his face, which radiated a strange mixture of concentration and awe.

Slowly, with increasing confidence, his hands caressed my body, sliding up and down my curves, but always lingering at my breasts. I wanted to tell him that it was okay… in fact it was _more_ than okay… it felt wonderful lying there, having his fingers stroking my skin. But it was all I could do to breathe. I was lost in the sensations he was evoking in me.

"Princess…" said Mark, concerned, "You're trembling…" I felt him pull back from me a bit.

"I just can't believe this is actually happening…" I whispered. "It feels incredible…"

"I can't believe it either." He smiled at me, lying down by my side. I snuggled next to him, enjoying the feel of his lean, muscled body against the full length of mine. I felt as if my insides had been filled with a heavy, warm liquid… like I was floating next to Mark on a sea of desire.

I could barely put it into words.

"I don't want this to end." was all I could say.

Mark's face stretched into a slow, sexy grin.

"I'll see what I can do…" he promised.

I giggled, then lifted my head slightly to kiss him. I closed my eyes and felt my body tingling with the physical contact.

Mark's lips left my mouth, but before my disappointment could register, I felt them again, on my right breast. The intense pleasure of this sensation was a shock, and unconsciously I arched my back, soft moans escaping my throat.

The Eagle continued tasting my skin, exploring my nipples with his mouth, and I felt a tingling deep inside my body. While on some level I was simply letting these sensations wash over me like an incoming tide, on another level I was analyzing them, saving them… storing them… making memories.

Because I knew that this would never happen again. This would be all I had to sustain me for the rest of my life. I knew that I never wanted to forget how I felt at this moment.

My skin felt cool where Mark had scorched it with his lips, and his tongue. Despite that, I was aflame inside, and when he returned for another kiss I eagerly returned it. His hands continued their exploration of my body, moving lower and lower, until… I felt a finger slide under the waistband of my panties, sliding gently over my lower abdomen.

Mark pulled his face back and looked at me, an unspoken question in his eyes.

I knew my answer immediately. Placing my hands on Mark's cheeks, I drew his face down to mine for a passionate kiss. He slowly slipped his hands inside my underwear, and I lifted myself off of the bed to allow him to slide them down my legs.

When I was completely naked, Mark pulled back and looked at me. He was so quiet, and unmoving, that I began to get embarrassed. I squirmed under his intense scrutiny.

"No, Princess…" he said softly, understanding my emotions. "I just… can't get enough of looking at you…"

That made me turn an even deeper shade of red, but I did manage to stop squirming.

"You truly are a Swan…" he whispered, his hand tracing my form. "So graceful, and beautiful… I can't believe you're giving yourself to me…"

My heart went out to him.

"I love you, Mark." I said simply.

Suddenly, a wicked idea popped into my head, and impulsively I decided to act upon it.

"Your turn, Commander." I grinned, as I wrapped my thighs around his waist and flipped him over onto the bed, so that he was on his back and now I was above him. My hair fell down, past my shoulders and onto his face, before I brushed it away. The look of surprise on his face was priceless.

I kissed his mouth, and then, before I could lose my nerve, I moved away, trailing kisses down his jaw, his neck, and onto his chest. My fingertips brushed over his hard, shapely muscles. I was enjoying the feel of his skin under my palms.

My kisses wound their way across and back, left and right, over Mark's chest, but always moving down. My hair trailed out behind me, whispering over the skin my lips had just left behind. Inch by inch, I moved over his body, sliding myself along, until finally my mouth reached his navel.

Briefly dipping my tongue inside, I quickly moved away, and found myself with a 'bird's eye view' of his briefs. It was hard not to stare, and my eyes widened. Almost unconsciously, I licked my lips.

It was obvious that his passion was straining against its cotton boundaries. Mark's breathing was harsh and guttural, almost like an animal's. Hearing this, and seeing the results of our love play in front of my face, filled me with confidence.

Lowering my face, I placed a long, wet kiss in the center of the bulge in his briefs. I was startled when it began to twitch violently.

"Princess…" growled Mark, winding his fingers through my hair and gripping tightly, "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I thought you'd never ask." I grinned flirtatiously.

I hooked my fingers in the sides of his underwear and pulled it down, over his legs and off of his feet. Returning to my previous position, I was met with the full enormity of the Eagle's maleness.

I couldn't stop staring. It was so…. huge…

I gulped nervously. What had I gotten myself into?

"Princess?" Mark asked gently, sitting up, "Are you okay? Should we…" he sighed reluctantly, "…stop?"

"No…" I whispered, wanting to look at him, but unable to tear my gaze away from the evidence of his desire. "I… just didn't realize… how… big…"

"Will it fit?" I looked up at him nervously.

Mark smiled softly at me, relief flooding his eyes.

"I'll take care of you, Princess." he promised, "I'll be gentle."

"I don't want to hurt you." he admitted.

I suddenly remembered a previously useless fact.

Wasn't it supposed to _hurt_ the first time?

My body tensed, but I breathed slowly. I couldn't let such a little thing stop me now. I needed to have my first time with someone, and there was no one I wanted to be with more than Mark.

I smiled at him, and nodded imperceptibly.

He kissed me again, his hands roaming my body.

It wasn't long before I felt the entire length of him lying on top of me. I gradually became aware of a persistent throbbing between my legs. Mark continued to kiss me, and caress me, but didn't push me further.

I understood that he was waiting for me to initiate things.

This was why I loved him: he was always so sensitive, considering my needs before his own.

"It's okay…" I whispered into his ear. "I'm ready."

He seemed to hesitate for a second, then reached down. I felt him fumbling... what was going on? Maybe he needed one last push. We _were_ at the point of no return.

I touched his hand gently, and guided him inside of me.

He had been right to wait for me... this was such an intimate feeling. We truly were _together_ at that moment.

Mark entered me slowly, gently, pushing forward gradually. An unexpected pain tore through me.

I had experienced much worse as the Swan, but this came from deep inside. I bit my lip, and tears rolled down my face, but I resolved not to say anything. I didn't want Mark to think that I regretted my decision.

But I had underestimated my Eagle again.

He kissed away my tears, holding still as I collected myself.

"Do... do you want to go on?" he asked, quietly.

I took a deep breath, and as I exhaled I gave him my answer in a soft hiss.

"Yes..."

Mark began moving again, and the pain receded.

I felt a warm glow suffuse my body.

Before long, Mark's entire body stiffened, and he cried my name.

"Princess!"

As he collapsed on top of me, I felt a sense of wonderment that this had actually happened at all.

At the same time, I also felt a deep sense of regret, because it was over, and would never happen again.

Mark rolled gently to my side, and I snuggled into his chest. I could hear his heart beating underneath my ear. He stroked my head, burying his face in my hair. I was enjoying the closeness we were sharing, but I also knew it couldn't last forever.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"I'm... amazed..." I answered, honestly.

"I was afraid that I had hurt you." he said, turning to look into my eyes. "I would never want to do that."

"You were so patient... and gentle..." I smiled. "I couldn't have asked for anything more."

An expression of relief crossed his face. I was touched that he had been so concerned about me.

"I'm so incredibly grateful, Princess..." Mark whispered.

I tried to speak, but Mark placed a finger over my lips.

"I never knew how wonderful this kind of intimacy was... and I'm glad that you were the one I shared it with." he said.

My thoughts were whirling through my mind at the speed of light. Did he just say what I thought he had?

"I'm glad I waited for you, Princess." he finished, his blue eyes staring deep into my soul.

He had... that's _exactly_ what he had said!

"This... this was your first time, too?" I asked in amazement.

"Yes." he admitted, kissing me softly. "I had never wanted to do this... had never been swept away with my feelings like this... before you, Princess. Thank you..."

I took a deep breath.

"So... where do we go from here?" I asked.

Somehow, I wasn't as sure of Mark's answer as I had been a few moments before.

He had waited for me... didn't that mean that he cherished this too?

"Well..." Mark said, an impish gleam in his eye, "If you're not too sore..." His finger trailed down my breast.

I smiled at him. How I wanted to just lose myself in this moment again, but I _had_ to know. I _needed_ to understand what was happening between us.

"I mean... tomorrow... next week..." I said.

"Well, I think we could arrange things then, too..." Mark grinned at me, his hand lightly running down my side.

I hated to break his mood. God, how I was loving his attentions! But the needy girl inside of me had to push on.

I hated myself as I spoke again.

"Mark..." I said seriously, "What about the Chief? What happens tomorrow? Are we...?"

I let the thought linger between us.

Mark bent down and placed his warm mouth on mine, for a long, slow kiss. When he finally pulled away, he looked directly into my eyes as he spoke.

"I've waited a long time to be with a woman," he began, "I waited for you. And now that I've stopped waiting..."

I was holding my breath, every fiber of my being anticipating his next words.

"I don't care what the Chief thinks." he said firmly, "I don't ever want to be apart from you."

A sense of joy washed over me as I embraced him tightly.

"I told you after you rescued me from Zoltar," I replied, "that I'm not going anywhere. I'll _always_ be by your side, Mark."

"That's where I want you to be, Princess." Mark said, "I'm never going to lose you again."

And as we embraced again, I knew he never would.

88888

_**A/N If you enjoyed this chapter, please check out this incredible illustration, done by Elizabeth Ayers. She did a fantastic job!**_

_i129. _


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

I sat in a booth at Jill's, taking a break and sipping a soda. The events of the past week whirled in my mind.

How could things have changed so much? I remembered Jason taking my hand and practically running off to our room at the lodge, leaving poor Princess and Mark standing in shock, in the hallway. I presumed that Princess had ended up spending the night with Mark… at least I hoped she had. Jason and I certainly hadn't needed any company…

My cheeks flushed at the memory, and I slid my glass of soda over my face in a vain attempt to cool them. Of course, I hadn't had any experience in the bedroom before that… but Jason had educated me in a hurry. I recalled the expression of tenderness and wonder he had worn when I had told him that I was a virgin, and he had been so gentle… that first time, anyway. Since then, things had gotten hotter and hotter between us, and now it almost seemed like the very air was burning when he was near. A mere look from him was enough to set me quivering with desire.

The way the Condor was sapping all of my strength had me almost welcoming the respite of working at Jill's. _Almost_.

We had only had that one night at the lodge, because Chief Anderson had contacted us the next morning, requesting that I return to Center Neptune. Jason, the G2, and I, had been picked up by a Galaxy Security transport a couple of hours later, leaving Mark and Princess to enjoy the rest of their ski vacation alone.

I had a feeling that something had happened between them that night that Jason and I were first together, but I hadn't had a chance to talk to Prin to find out for sure. I hoped that they had found the happiness and… satisfaction… that Jason and I had.

Although the Chief and Zark had been suspicious of me at first, after a number of interviews and tests they had decided that I wasn't a security risk to the Federation. In fact, just this morning they had contacted me, on my new communicator, with an intriguing offer. It turned out that one of the Zoltar clones had not been in the Spectran base on Frozatica when I had destroyed it. He was now calling himself 'Gallactor' and launching his own attacks against the Earth. The primary G-Force team could not afford to be distracted from Spectran activity, and so a secondary team had been suggested. In fact, Galaxy Security had been thinking of setting up an alternate G-Force team for some time. They had already created a new version of the 'implant humanoid' from which Keyop had been designed. Apparently this little boy was growing fast, and had already overcome the speech impediment that so plagued Keyop. He had been given the nickname of 'PeeWee' by the lab technicians.

Chief Anderson had introduced me to his cousin, Dr. Benjamin Brighthead, who was to oversee the new G-Force team, and I had been officially invited to fill the role of the Swan.

I hadn't needed more than a second to think about it. This was _exactly_ what I had needed. Even before Princess had returned from her vacation, I had established myself as a Swan, and was out of her shadow. My only regret was that I wouldn't be working directly with Jason. Instead, they were interviewing some guy named Dirk for the role of the Condor. Dirk… what a name! It sounded like a porn star to me. Of course, based on Jason's example, he'd probably make a terrific Condor, then. I giggled at the thought.

The past few days had been a blur of meetings and tests, with the remainder of my time spent in the Condor's arms. Somehow, it seemed that the more hours we spent together, the more we craved each other's company. I had never before realized how perfect we were for each other, and now that all of the barriers between us had broken down… each moment with Jason was a romantic, passionate adventure.

These were the thoughts occupying my mind when the bell on the entrance to Jill's tinkled, indicating that someone was entering. I turned to see Keyop and Tiny walking through the door.

"Keyop! Tiny!" I cried, grinning from ear to ear. "How was Aquatica?"

"Brrt… great!" smiled Keyop. "My Zoltar costume… doot… won first prize!" 

"First prize?" I exclaimed, "Really? That's wonderful, Keyop!" I leapt up from my chair and gave him a big hug. Gosh, how I had missed him!

"Yeah, he looked terrific in his costume!" Tiny said proudly. "You should have seen him! Strutting around, doing a great impersonation. Everyone wanted to know how he knew so much about Spectra!"

"I'll bet!" I laughed. "It sounds like you had a great time, then."

"Yeah. How was… beep… Frozatica?" Keyop asked, eyeing me anxiously.

"Fine…" I said, my cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. "Actually, Keyop, I have something to tell you…"

But before I could say anything, the bell jingled again and there stood Jason in the doorway. He sent a smoldering look my way, and suddenly my knees turned to water.

In three quick strides, he practically flew across the room, sweeping me into his arms for a passionate kiss. I didn't think he had even noticed the Owl and the Swallow standing next to me. For a moment, I forgot about Keyop and Tiny as well.

But, the sight of their astonished faces made me break out in giggles.

"What is it?" Jason murmured, "Have I lost my touch already?"

I shook my head, then rolled my eyes to indicate who was standing next to us.

Tiny and Keyop didn't faze Jason at all.

"Hiya, Squirt!" he grinned wolfishly, throwing a possessive arm around my shoulders. "How's it going, Tiny?"

"Brrrrt… doop… breep… broop…" Keyop stuttered. He seemed to be having an unusual amount of trouble forming his words, but his face wore an indignant look of surprise and... anger? Tiny looked astounded, and was gripping Keyop's arms tightly.

Concerned, I reached out to my little brother.

"What's wrong, Keyop?" I asked, just as the door opened again.

A glowing Princess walked in, hand and hand with the Eagle. They seemed to only have eyes for each other.

Keyop's head swung wildly back and forth between myself, and Princess. Now he seemed to be having difficulty making any sounds at all, much less intelligible ones. Tiny's face took on a perplexed look.

"Keyop!" cried Princess, throwing her arms around the youth. "I'm so glad to see you! And I have so much to tell you! And Tiny! How was your trip?"

"Doot… yeah…" was all Keyop could get out, looking frantically around the room. Tiny appeared to be at a loss for words. Jason and Mark just watched the two of them, with smug looks on their faces.

"Oh, Keyop…" Princess laughed, taking him by the arm toward a booth. "Let me explain everything." Tiny followed, and soon the three of them were engaged in conversation.

As the Swan began to speak, Jason pulled me aside to a corner of the room. He cuddled me from behind, placing his mouth next to my ear.

"So, Aggie… how does it feel… seeing… him?" he whispered.

I suddenly realized that Jason was jealous. Wanting to reassure him, I turned around and ran my fingers over his chest. Looking up into his eyes, I smiled at him.

"It feels okay," I responded, "But not as good as _this_ feels…" I finished, as I kissed the Condor eagerly.

I could tell by the look on Jason's face that this had been the correct response. He smiled at me, and tenderly ran a finger across my lips.

"So, then… you don't need to stick around for this… reunion?" he asked, a sultry look in his eyes.

"Not at all…" I grinned, taking his hand and leading him toward the stairs, and my bedroom.

As we left the room, I glanced one more time at the scene in front of me. Tiny and Keyop were looking a little less confused, and somewhat relieved, as they listened to Princess speak.

Mark leaned casually against the wall, smirking at me, as he saw what Jason and I intended to do.

And Princess… she looked happier than I had ever seen her… almost as happy as I felt myself. I was glad for her.

In some ways, I knew I should resent her. After all, she had my name, and she was the primary Swan.

But I just couldn't. She was my sister, and I loved her. And besides, no matter what she had, _I _had the Condor.

And as we entered my room, I knew that I had gotten the better end of that bargain.

I _was_ the Swan, and no longer alone.

88888

_**A/N If you enjoyed this fic, please check out Snowbound: Eagle, soon to be posted!**_


End file.
